Dracula
Dracula — aka Vlad III Tepes, aka Vlad Dracula, aka Vlad Tepes, or just Vlad. — first mentioned in Touch the Dark; first appearance in Claimed by Shadow. Books Appears In / Mentioned In * Touch the Dark * Claimed by Shadow * Midnight's Daughter Introduction Vlad, later known as Dracula, is the famous vampire of legend. He is the younger brother of Mircea Basarab and the older brother of Radu "the Handsome". Touch the Dark, ch. 3 About Species * Vampire Powers & Abilities * faster duelist than Mircea by a fraction.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 Occupation * Characteristics / Traits / Nature * emanated strong sense of wrongness—increasing the danger in the air. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 Physical Description * Love Interests * Dream/Bram Stoker, aka Spirit Creature, aka Chavez Family * Family: Basarab Family * Father: Vlad Dracul II * Mother: fiery Gypsy girl * Older Brother: Mircea Basarab * Younger Brother: Radu * Niece: Dorina Basarab * Human Servant: Bram Stoker, possessed by an incubus named "Dream" Allies * Mircea Basarab * Bram Stoker * Dream, aka Spirit Creature, aka Chavez Enemies * European Vampire Senate Other Details * Younger than Mircea and Radu Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * Died long beore Cassie was born. Touch the Dark, ch. 9 * Dracula was supposed to have been the one born of a fiery gypsy girl. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 2 * Tony boasted about his connection to the famous Dracula line at every opportunity, and had portraits of all three brothers on the wall of his throne room—He had been made not by Vlad III Tepes, the Dracula of legend, but by the great man's elder brother, Mircea.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 Backstory Vlad and Radu were in Adrianople as hostages—the Ottoman sultan didn't trust their father to honor a treaty otherwise. Mircea encountered a vengeful gypsy. She hated his father for seducing and then throwing aside her sister, who'd been Dracula's mother, so she cursed Mircea with vampirism. The idea was to end the family line, since a vampire can't father children Touch the Dark, ch. 3 Biography Other Related Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc * Mircea Basarab * Radu Basarab * Dorina Basarab * Basarab Family Events throughout the Cassandra Palmer series This section may have spoilers. If you want to avoid spoilersthink of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning". The purpose of this section is to be able to '''find things in the series'. Please use References. '' 1. Touch the Dark Dracula's elder brother, Mircea, is present at the Senate Chamber meeting deciding Cassandra Palmer's fate. Dracula's mother's sister—a vengeful Gypsy witch—had cursed Mircea with vampirism.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 2. Claimed by Shadow In front of the Lyceum Theatre in 1889, Myra informs Cassie that the Convocation is in London that year because the European Senate blames Dracula for Jack the Ripper who did his killing spree to impress Dracula. Myra believes that Mircea will put himself between his brother and the Senate—who would take him out—which is her goal.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 13 Backstage at the Lyceum Theatre, Cassie (in possession of Augusta) happens upon Bram Stoker in a trance, burning himself with candle wax over and over. Dracula, his vampire master, ordered it for telling Mircea where he to find him. He tells her that Dracula and Mircea, Dracula's brother, are dueling backstage. Cassie/Augusta ordered him to go home, but the Spirit Creature she saw the night before at the Convocation reveals himself to be an Incubus in possession of Bram and wants her help to trap Dracula in a Magical Trap. He's Dracula's lover and would rather imprison him than see in killed, even risk his wrath—alive, there's hope. So, Cassie/Augusta agrees to trap Dracula. Myra appears in the middle of the duel and he nicks Mircea with his sword. Pritkin drops from the rafters bearing Mac's magical sword and warns that the vampires are coming. Dracula and Mircea face the mage... about a hundred vampires of the European Senate charge in... then Myra throws a null bomb, stopping all magic and making JP's sword vanish. Stoker screams out "Dislocator!" in terror—the senators melt away, Mircea grabs Billy/Cassie, Pritkin grabs Cassie/Augusta and Dracula grabs Stoker—they all go to the nearest place of safety. The Dislocator explodes.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 After Myra's Dislocator explodes, Cassie/Augusta finds herself face to face with Dracula and a knife sticking out of her heart, missing Augusta's heart. Cassie calls for Billy Joe to come so she can shift back to her own body. Augusta, a powerful and ruthless senator, takes over dealing with Dracula. She takes the knife from her own chest, then stabs it into Dracula's heart right through in the floor, pinning him there. Before she could make a stake out of a chair to finish him, he vanished. Bram Stoker stood nearby holding a black box and then passed out. The incubus emerged from Stoker, causing Augusta to leave the box and run off.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 14 Mircea dangles another Magical Trap in the form of a black box. He says that Myra is trapped inside and wants to trade boxes—they do. Pritkin told Cassie that all of the names that the Incubus gave her translate to "Dream". She realizes then that Chavez of her own time it the same incubus that she handed over several black boxes to and that the odds were that one of them held Dracula and that his trap, at least, never made it to Casanova's safe. Dracula is likely to be set free on the world in her own time.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 15 3. Embrace the Night Events throughout the Dorina Basarab series This section may have spoilers. If you want to avoid spoilersthink of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning". 1. Midnight's Daughter (2008) 1.1. "Buying Trouble" (2007) 2. Death's Mistress (2010) 3. Fury's Kiss (2012) 4. Untitled () See Also * Note * Source for Images and Into: Author's site. The Artist is not credited I would name the artist. Book References External Links Specific Links * General Links: * Take A Chance: Gallery * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Basarab Family Category:Historical Characters Category:Characters in Past Shifts